Dos lobos, un sentimiento
by RinZoldyck
Summary: Oneshot que participa en la tercera convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0".


**Dos lobos, un sentimiento**

Oneshot que participa en la tercera convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0".

Género: Yaoi / AU

Pareja seleccionada: Ereri (Eren x Rivaille)

Contiene: fanservice.

Breve sinopsis: Eren y Levi son dos lobos que se conocen en un instituto y ambos atraen una química terrible y descomunal.

 **ACLARACIÓN** : En este fanfic, Eren y Levi tienen la misma edad.

¿Qué pasaría si el mundo como lo conoces ya no es el mismo? Esto pasó hace más de un siglo. Los humanos estaban destruyendo el medio ambiente así que los monstruos se rebelaron contra ellos. Algunos humanos fueron asesinados, otros sirven como ganado y otros se convirtieron en monstruos. Así el mundo dio origen a una nueva sociedad, aquella libre de los destructivos seres humanos.

Eren Jaeger era un joven hombre-lobo de 15 años que ingresó al instituto terrorífico de la ciudad de Tokyo, que ahora era invadida por los seres sobrenaturales. Era muy apuesto, alto, delgado, colmillos afilados, ojos verdes con la visión de un felino, unas orejas peludas, cabello reluciente y suave, y de su parte trasera salía una cola peluda y brillante.

Esto llamó la atención de Levi Ackerman, un estudiante de tercer año que era también un hombre-lobo. La mirada de este joven era algo seria, sensata. Pero cuando fijó su mirada en el "chico nuevo" sus miradas se entrecruzaron. Los ojos del joven sobrio se llenaron de luz y su mirada se llenó de dudas y sorpresas.

Eren continúa su camino hasta la sala del director. Cuando el timbre suena, Levi regresa a su asiento para dar comienzo a la clase de Literatura. Unos minutos después de que la profesora se ubica en su silla, el "chico nuevo" entra por la puerta y la profesora lo presenta. – ¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, soy nuevo en el instituto. ¡Un placer conocerlos! –. Levi abrió sus ojos como nunca, observó la vista del novato. ¡Él nunca había visto algo como eso! La pureza de ese joven lo llenó de amor, ¿enserio? ¡A primera vista!

Para su suerte, el único asiento disponible se encontraba a su lado. El adolescente se ubica y saca su carpeta llena de dibujos de lobos. Levi intenta no mirarlo de reojo, disimula su mirada tratando de mirar al frente, pero la seductora mirada de Eren lo atraía de alguna forma. Por primera vez, el chico rudo de la clase se sonrojaba y se ponía nervioso. La profesora, que era una hidra aterradora, desvió una de sus cabezas y observó esta actitud. Inmediatamente llamó la atención del joven lobo y le hizo recitar una parte del poema que estaba escribiendo. Normalmente, Levi responde con una actitud rebelde y violenta, pero esta vez tenía la mirada del "novato" y no podía hacerlo. Las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de su boca fueron: "Lo siento". El silencio en la sala fue profundo, hasta la maestra se quedó asombrada. Así, pasaron las horas hasta que tocó la campana para almorzar.

Armin, un zombie, y Mikasa, una momia, invitaron a Eren a almorzar. Levi quería a Eren únicamente para él, después de todo, antes era el único hombre-lobo en el instituto, y el más desobediente. Estos jóvenes conversaban con el nuevo y parecía agradarles.

Levi no tenía más opción que intimidarlo. Se pasó la hora entera del almuerzo detrás del corredor que conducía al comedor observando, mientras planeaba su estrategia para seducirlo. En el momento que se da vuelta se chocó con una persona que venía caminando por el pasillo. Los dos cayeron al piso y Levi, enfurecido, gritó: – ¡Oi! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para chocarme?! –. Se sorprendió al ver que era el joven novato. – Dis… Discúlpeme. ¿Está usted bien? –. El lobo se quedó mirándolo desde el suelo sin poder pronunciar palabras. Se levantó avergonzado y pudo observar una mirada que hacía a Eren el adolescente más hermoso que Levi jamás había visto. Su mirada encantadora y sus gestos lamentadores y entristecidos hicieron que Levi comenzara a sangrar por la nariz. – ¡Espere! ¡¿Seguro que está bien?! –. Las palabras de Eren sonaban preocupadas. Levi reaccionó y dijo: – Quiero pedirte disculpas por mi actitud tan insolente –. Eren dio una sonrisa – Creo que ya me conoces… ¿Tu nombre cuál es? – dijo el muchacho. – Soy Levi, un gusto conocerte –.

Y así fue como estos jóvenes lobos se conocieron, cada día conversaban más hasta que el joven lobo Levi… –¡Oi, Eren! ¡¿No estarás contando nuestra historia de amor o sí?! –.

Ah… Levi Heichou, discúlpeme por escribir esta historia, pero quería que quedara guardada en el corazón de todos los lectores.

Finalmente, en el corredor, unos meses después de que se conocieran, Heichou tomó la nuca de Eren y lo besó apasionadamente. Ambos estaban enlazados en una cadena que los unió para siempre, unos lobos jóvenes con mucho futuro por delante, sin preocuparse por el "qué dirán".

Ahora mismo me encuentro sentado en un banco de la plaza escribiendo esta historia, porque quiero que cualquier monstruo que encuentre este documento, sepa que el amor entre el mismo sexo no es algo anormal, es algo maravilloso que he podido experimentar. Yo, Eren Jaeguer, quiero agradecer a Heichou por estar conmigo en todo momento, defendiéndome y apoyándome en mis momentos más difíciles.

FIN


End file.
